The Legend of Salona- Twilght Princess
by TigeressLilly
Summary: Salona, Sonic the hedgehog's daughter, finds herself in the land of Hyrule. There she meets a boy name Link. The two must work together to save the land Link calls home. This explains Midna and Link's relationship in my mind. I do not own Legend of Zelda only Salona.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- New Lands

"Ugh… what happened?" Salona the hedgehog groaned. The last thing she remembered was finding her friends. But where she was wasn't Mobius. "Might as well find some help. Salona walked for about five minutes when she came to a lake. Sitting on the shore was a middle-aged man and a boy about Salona's age. Not wanting to alarm them Salona sat down, listening to their conversation. "Do you hear them Link?" the man asked. The boy, Link, listened. "I think I can hear them but… they sound sad." "That is the reason loneliness pervades the hour of twilight. But enough of that. We should head home." "Why?" Link asked, turning his head. Salona felt her cheeks blush. He had short blonde hair, tan-ished skin, and a cute smile. But what attracted her most were his eyes. Blue, beastlike and proud.

"You're heading to Hyrule tomorrow, aren't you, Link?" 'Hyrule?' the young hedgehog thought. "Yeah." "Epona around?" the man asked. "She's right there Rusl." Link answered, gesturing to a grazing horse. Salona saw Epona nearly immediately. Epona looked like a work horse with reddish brown fur and a white mane and tail. She was equipped with her saddle and bridle, along with six bushels of branches, no doubt used for fire wood.

The two passed by Salona, still as a rock in her hiding place. Grabbing Epona's bridle, Link led her out of the area, followed by Rusl. When the three reached a ravine, Salona saw Rusl lock a gate behind them. After waiting for them to pass Salona jumped over the gate. Salona passed by another lake and felt a strange feeling but she shrugged it off to exhaustion. Link waved good-bye to Rusl as he joined a heavily pregnant woman and a boy about eight. Link then headed towards a house in a tree. 'Sweet house.' Salona thought. She walked up to Epona. The horse let Salona pet her muzzle. Then Epona bucked, warning the young hedgehog. "Thanks Epona. I'll come see you later." Salona said, using her father's, Sonic, inherited superspeed. Salona dashed behind a tree. She laid down and closed her eyes. Then Salona heard someone yell loudly. "Hey! Link! " Salona heard a door open and footsteps on creaking wood. "What is it, Fado?" Link asked. "I need your help herding the goats! They haven't been listenin' to me lately!" Fado yelled back. 'Have you tried yelling at them like Knuckles at Rouge?' Salona thought with a laugh. "Okay. I'll be right there!" Link called. Salona heard the footsteps growing fainter.

Relived, Salona grasped her necklace. It was a glass emblem of a guitar. Salona focused on it and felt it materialize. The blue and orange instrument was old but still played like brand new. Salona started to strum the first chords she and Honey had written together. That night the villagers of Ordon were perplexed by the music.

The next morning when Link woke up he heard Talo, Malo and Beth. Talo and Malo were brothers and the village's farmer's sons. Beth was the shopkeepers' daughter. "LINK! COME OUT!" Talo yelled. "Talo, give him a break. It's his day off." Beth scolded. "You're no fun anymore, Beth." Malo murmured. Link looked out his window. It was nearly noon. He got up out of his bed and walked outside. "Hey Link! Guess what? Beth's mom has a _slingshot _in the store! But Malo and me don't have enough money…" Talo said. "That's because you never save up rupees Talo." Beth said matter-of-factly. "Then why don't you get it Beth? You always say you have a ton." Malo muttered. "Oh just shut up!"

Link sighed. He started heading towards the village. Link saw Uli, Rusl's wife, by the river. "Oh, Link! Thank goodness! The basket I was going to use for the new baby was caught in the river and floated down-stream. Would you mind getting it for me?" Uli asked. "Sure Uli." If the basket floated down-stream he knew where to look. "Thank you Link. " Uli said. Link started over the bridge. He saw hawk grass growing on a ledge. Link started climbing the vines that had grown there. When he reached the top he grabbed one of the reeds and blew. Then Link heard the sound of a hawk's screech. While the hawk was flying down, Link saw the basket Uli was talking about. The hawk landed on his arm. "Okay bud. You see that basket over there?" The hawk dipped his beak. "Would you mind getting it?" The hawk flew off.

The hawk flew towards the basket, grabbed it in his talons and flew back. "Thanks bud." Link said as he picked up the basket. He jumped off ledge and returned to Uli. "Thank you so much, Link! Do you think you could bring it back to the house?" Uli asked. Walking back to Rusl's house Link saw Beth's mother's cat by the river. When Link reached the house he sat the basket down. "Thank you Link. Here, Colin made it so sorry if it's… unpolished." Uli said handing Link a fishing pole. "Thanks Uli." "Oh by the way, Rusl wanted me to give you." Uli handed Link a pouch. "Thank you Uli." Link said turning away.

Link decided to try and go catch something. Down where the dock was Sara's cat Moka. 'I should take Moka back.' Link thought as he swung the rod. After waiting a few minutes Link got a bite. He pulled as hard as he could and was rewarded with a 17 in. green gill. Then Moka jumped up, grabbed the fish in her mouth and ran to the shop. 'Well that was… odd.'

Salona woke up to yelling. "Oh man Link! That is so COOL!" a young boy cried. Salona's head hit the tree she was sleeping in and fell out of the tree. "Shit." Salona muttered as she got up and super sped into the woods. Salona ran until she reached the other lake. Salona looked around. With a sigh of relief, Salona sat down and closed her eyes. Then Salona heard a strange voice. '_Hero of another world, you've begun to adjust to this world. But for you to save it with the new hero of Hyrule you must take another form…' _As the voice spoke Salona felt her body shifting and grow warm. But there was no pain. '_May the Goddesses' bless you, young one.'_

"Don't ever do that again, Talo. You're lucky I'm not telling Rusl." Link warned the young child. When he had gone back to his house Rusl had given him his sword back. Then Link saw Talo and Malo running into the woods. When he went to find them, Link had saw Talo locked in a cage surrounded by Bokoblins. Link had freed Talo and then they started home. They passed by the spring but Link saw something unusual. There was a girl there with bright pink hair, a dark gray shirt, and blue pants. "Talo, go find Rusl. Hurry!" Link yelled. Link ran over to the girl. The girl's hair was covering one eye. Link moved it aside. There was a long scar going down across the eye. 'Poor girl.' He noticed a purple bandana and a glass necklace close by.' They must be her's.' Link picked the girl's things, and then her and ran back to Ordon village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Into Twilight

Salona's head was killing her when she woke up. "Oh my aching…"Salona murmured. She felt the back of her head expecting her quills but felt soft hair. She brought her hand back. "The heck…?" Salona looked around her and saw a mirror. She walked over to it. And she screamed. 'What the heck?! I'm freakin' human!"' Then Salona heard a grunt and something fall and break. "I guess she's awake… a male voice muttered. Salona leaned over the rail. "You know, that's really rude since I have _no frickin' idea _where I am." Salona called down. A boy walked from underneath the ledge. Salona recognized Link. "You're in Ordon village. I found you knocked out in the spring here. I'm Link. And you are?"

"Salona. Salona Acorn." "That's a weird name," Salona flinched. ", but it seems to fit you." Link finished. "Thanks?" Salona felt for her necklace but it wasn't there. "Um, you wouldn't have found a necklace and a purple bandanna with me would you?" Salona asked. "Hang on a sec, okay Salona?" Link called up to her. He went back under the ledge and picked something up. He put them in a basket. "Here." Link said pulling on a rope. A moment later the basket was next to Salona. She picked up her bandanna and tied it around her hair, then put on her amulet. "Thanks Link." Salona grinned. She stepped back then ran forward. Salona vaulted over the railing and rolled on the floor to a standing position. "How… Why did you do that?!" Link yelled. Salona's grin widened. "Just what I do, farm boy. Craziness and all." Salona said proudly and walked outside. 'This is going to be fun.' Salona thought.

3

"So you're a goat herder." Salona inclined. "Yeah. Wouldn't mind some help." Link answered. "Sure. I can finally stretch my legs." Salona could tell he was confused. "Don't worry. You'll find out what I mean. Salona replied. "Hey Fado!" Link called. A man walked over. "This is Salona. She's gonna help us out." Fado nodded. "Ya need a horse, girlie?" he asked.

"Naw, I'll be good." Salona promised. The two men looked uncertain. "Watch and learn, farm boy." Salona hoped her superspeed still worked. She ran. Having gotten used to it everything looked normal. But within a few minutes all the goats were in their pens. Link and Fado were astonished. Salona put her hands behind her head. She hadn't even broken a sweat. "How are you able to do that?!" Link yelled. Salona shrugged. "Born with it. It's normal where I come from." Salona answered. Link shook his head but Salona saw him grin. "Looks like I brought Epona for nothing." He turned his horse back around and headed back to the village.

"Hey Link?" "Yeah?" "You won't tell anyone about that, will you?" "Not if you don't want me to, Salona." Link replied, looking at his friend. Salona smiled. "Thanks Link."

"Link!" a girl with light blonde hair called. "Hey Ilia." Link said when the girl joined them. Salona waved to her. "Hey. I'm Salona. Nice to meet ya." "You too, Salona." Ilia said back. "So where are you from Salona?" Ilia asked. "Well, I travel around a lot with my mom and dad so I guess I'm from all over." Salona answered, laughing slightly." So have you ever been to Hyrule, miss?" a bald old man asked, walking over. Salona leaned over to Link. "What's up with his mustache? They look like tusks." Salona whispered. "They _aren't_ tusks?" Link whispered back. Salona shrugged and the said, "No sir. I've never even hear-"

"What is this?" Ilia interrupted. She was kneeling at Epona's leg. "She's injured, isn't she?! You were pushing Epona too hard again, weren't you Link?!" The old man tried to calm his daughter. "Now Ilia…" "FATHER! You're the _Mayor!_ Start acting like one!" Ilia fumed

She stormed off, Epona in tow. "Bo, we got our hands full." Link muttered. Bo nodded. "I'll go talk to her." Salona called, running after Ilia. 'What is it with girls and running off?" Link asked himself following his pink haired friend.

'Oh, come on!' Link thought. "Let me use your sword, Link and I'll let you, Colin and that girl through." Talo persisted. "Salona…" Link heard his friend mutter. Link sighed. He reached back and pulled his sword and scabbard off. "Be careful with it Talo. Your dad will kill me if you hurt yourself with it." Link warned. Talo took the sword and rushed off excitedly with Malo right behind him. "Thanks Link." Colin murmured.

He glanced at Talo. "I don't what's so great about swinging something like that around. It's… scary. I don't want to do that but do you think, Link, you can teach me how to ride a horse? Promise?" Link smiled at the young blonde. "Sure Colin. Promise." Colin's face lit up. He ran off in the direction of the spring, where Talo had said Ilia went. Link and Salona started walking after him. "Good kid right there. He reminds me of my cousin Shatter." Salona said. "Oh are you kidding me!" The way to the spring was blocked. Salona grabbed Link's hand and said, "Come on. I got an idea."

3

"Excuse me?" Link asked. Salona sighed. "Okay. One more time. You go through this," she pointed to the tunnel she'd found.", and I'll climb over, then we talk to Ilia." "Why don't we both just go through the tunnel?" "You're a guy. I'm a girl. Use your brain genius." Salona started climbing.

"You're insane, you know?" Link called from inside. "I know." Salona called back. "_Ouch!_" Salona looked down at her arm. A jagged stone had cut a gash in her arm. Salona looked behind her. Three goblin-like creatures riding boars were thundering down to Ordon spring from the village. They crashed through the gate and hit Ilia and Colin with two blunt arrows. Salona saw Link went to stop them but was hit from behind. Salona winced. Salona tried to stay hidden but with bright pink hair it was difficult. But she managed. One of the goblins, larger than the rest, blew a strange looking horn and black particles appeared. The goblins rode out, taking Ilia and Colin with them. When they were gone Salona jumped down and saw Link stirring. "You okay, farm boy? That was a nasty hit." Link rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, but where are Ilia and Colin?" "Those… goblin things took 'em. They headed towards the bridge."

"Moblins. The bridge? Come on then." Link replied. Link and Salona ran out of the spring and over the bridge only to be stopped by a giant black wall with strange markings. "What is…?" Link trailed. "No idea…" Salona said. Then a black hand shot through the wall and grabbed the two by their waists. They went through the wall like it was water and were greeted by a monstrous creature with red patterns and a disk covering its face. Link struggled with all his might, clawing at its hand. Salona saw three small triangles forming one large one on Link's left hand start glowing. The creature was blinded by the light and flung the teenagers in different directions. Salona landed on her side and it knocked the wind out of her. She couldn't feel anything for a few seconds. Salona's vision was blurry but she could make out Link's outline.

He was crouched down with dark green and cream fur sprouting over him. Salona closed her eyes and blacked out. The creature returned and dragged the two off. A small black and white figure stood off in the distance and giggled. "Eee hee hee! Those two will do nicely! But what about the others?" the figure asked herself.

3

"Just a little a more…" a female voice murmured. Salona felt heat on her leg. She heard a snap. "There! Now… what kind of wolf is freaking _pink?" '_And why are those earrings so familiar?' she thought. Salona opened her eye. Staring at her was a purple cat with a red jewel on her forehead, a dark purple and yellow cloak on. Her hair was pinned up with two bangs hanging down. Her tail saw swishing around in irritation and her golden eyes gleamed with worry. Salona knew her.

"Blaze?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Explanations

Blaze sat straight up. 'Did I really just hear that wolf say my name?' "No way… is it possible that … it's you Salona?" Blaze asked. The wolf jumped up and waged her tail. A tuft of fur covered its right eye and had the same stud earrings Salona always wore. "Well, I guess it's a good thing Fluf taught me this." Blaze murmured. 'Sal where the heck are we?'

'Don't know. Overall, we're in a place called Hyrule but exactly… no idea.' Salona thought to her. 'Blaze there was someone with me when I blacked out.' "The thing that brought you in here had a green wolf with it. It took the wolf down the hall." 'Blaze that was him! That was Link!'

Link was really annoyed. First, Ilia stole his horse. Then he was knocked out by Moblins and dragged through a wall of Farore knows what. And to top it off he was turned into a wolf. Link bit down on the chain holding him harder. 'This so stupid.'

Then he pricked his ears. Link turned around and saw a small black and white imp with a strange headdress that covered one eye and vibrant orange hair in a ponytail. She smiled and jumped in front of Link. "I found you!" she cried. With nothing else to do Link began growling. "Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? Well that's too bad. I was planning on helping you… if you were nice." she said pointedly.

Seeing as this imp was his only chance of getting free, Link stopped growling.

"Eee hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to fault, aren't you? Oh, but you aren't a human anymore are you? You're a beast!" the imp giggled, patting Link under his muzzle. He snapped at her but she just jumped away. "Now now! No need to bite!"

She brought her arms together and closed her eye in concentration. She cupped her hands and a black and red ball of energy formed. She slashed her arms away and the ball disappeared. Then the chain holding Link shattered. He jumped, startled. "You look kind of surprised! Eee hee hee!" The imp floated towards the bars of Link's cell and her image wavered. "So! I bet your wondering just where you are. You're probably worried about that little pink wolf the twilight beast brought with you!"

Link's eyes flashed, wondering how this strange imp knew Salona. The imp phased through the bars and stood on the other side. "Tell you what. If you can find your way out of here I'll take you to your friend." The imp stretched and yawned, and waited for Link to escape.

It was relatively easy for Link. He had broken a box near the bars and dug his way out. When Link emerged the imp had vanished. He heard her laugh and then she dropped done on his back. "Well, looks like you're not completely stupid after all! Listen. I like you. So I'll help you find your friends and get out all of here." She snatched Link's ear back." But in exchange for my help you have to do EXACTLY as I say." She kicked Link like a horse causing him to bark and said, "So are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!"

'This day just keeps getting better and better…'

Blaze's head jerked to her left where the sound of a chain rattling was coming from. She huffed. "Now would be a good time for the knuckle-head to wake up…" She muttered glancing at the red echidna she arrived with. Salona trotted (?) over to him and jabbed her paw at his belly. The echidna shot up at swung at Salona who swiftly dodged. "What the?! Where the heck am I?!" he yelled.

"A cell Knuckles. If you can't tell that you've spent too much time on that island." Blaze taunted. "Why I outta…" Knuckles growled. Salona barked stopping him. She pointed her muzzle towards the bars of the cell. "What the heck are you?" "Knuckles that's Salona." Knuckles stood there with a confused expression. "Don't ask. Neither of us knows how it happened." Salona barked again.

"WHAT?!" the two yelled.

"Well! Isn't this nice!" A voice called. A small imp riding a wolf stood outside the cell. 'That's Link, Blaze!' Salona thought. 'You sure?' Blaze thought back. Salona nodded and walked over to the bars and poked her paw through. The wolf looked at her with sapphire eyes and seemed to smile. "So she's the one you were looking for?" the imp asked. She floated off the wolf's back. She looked at Blaze and Knuckles. "You two aren't from here. Still what the twilight beast did is sick."

"That's what that thing was? A twilight beast?" Blaze asked. "Yes. As for getting you out, I have no idea."

"Leave that…" Knuckles readied his fists. "…to me." He ran forward and started punching the bars. 'Good thing he fixed his gloves.' Blaze thought. Knuckles smashed through the bars and made a hole big enough for them to get through. "Well, you guys are full of surprises. Now I'll help you all get out of this place. But there's someone I want you meet." "Why should we go with you?" Knuckles snarled. Blaze slapped him in the back of the head. "Be nice. Besides Salona's not going anywhere with Link it looks like." She gave a nod to the imp. "I'm Blaze, this is Knuckles, and she's Salona." The imp giggled. "Strange names, aren't they? Call me Midna."

3

'That freakin' sucked. Knew that imp was evil…' Salona thought. Because of Midna she had nearly fallen off the ledges and roofs of what she assumed was a ruin. No one was there and didn't look like anything had been for a long time. Now she, Blaze and Knuckles jumped through the window Midna directed them to. "We're nearly there. She's right through there." Midna pointed towards a large iron door. Blaze pushed the door open and showed a robed figure crouched near a window. They took notice and turned, Salona hearing a faint gasp.

"Midna?! I didn't think…" "No I didn't think I would either. Luckily the shadows got them all together." Midna interrupted. The figure looked at all of them. "But I thought there were only three… So who's this?" Knuckles was winding up a punch while Blaze blocked him. "Pardon our friend. He's thick-headed and his name is Knuckles. I'm Blaze and our wolf friends are Link and Salona." The figure seemed to smile. "It seems only fair I give my name." She reached up and pulled her hood back. She had light brown-blonde hair and headdress with a blue gem rested on her head. Her eyes were sky blue, though in the darkness they looked quite dimmer.

"I am Zelda." Zelda looked at them all again. "I was the ruler of this kingdom until the one from shadows came. He stormed the castle with his beast and quickly overcame the guards. He gave me a choice- either surrender or the death of all Hyrule. I surrendered thinking he would stop invading. But he plunged Castle Town and the surrounding provinces into Twilight. The citizens became nothing more than spirits and wondered, unaware of their fates. Though this castle is surrounded by Twilight, I remain its princess."

'That explains what happened to Ordon but why are Link and me wolves, for gods' sake! Blaze?' Salona thought. 'Got it.' "That still doesn't explain why Link and Salona are wolves." Blaze relayed. Zelda let out a small laugh. "Well, that parts quite easy to explain. Link possesses something called the Triforce of Courage. It protected him from becoming a spirit, yet turned him into the form you see as it cannot protect him entirely. As for why your friend Salona is a wolf…" Zelda's expression turned confused. "…I have no idea. Perhaps on of great goddesses were protecting her." "This is all fine and dandy but when are we gonna get to the important thing?" Knuckles interrupted.

Everyone stared blankly at him. Knuckles huffed. "When can I punch something?" This earned him another slap, this time from Midna. "How can you deal with that?" Midna asked. "I've gotten used to it. Anyways, Zelda please continue." Blaze replied. Zelda nodded. "In order to return to you original form I don't know. I'm sorry." Don't be. You've explained a great deal. Thank you." Blaze said. Zelda smiled and turned away. "You must leave soon. The guard will soon make his rounds." Salona rushed out ready to get out of the castle. The others followed close behind.

Salona screeched to a halt seeing a light at the bottom of the staircase. She looked around and saw the window they came from and jumped through once again. The rain had ceased somewhat and Salona padded across the bend in the roofs. Link came up to her and head-butted her shoulder. She and Link still needed to find Ilia and Colin. "So you guys get why I brought you? No, of course not." Midna had gotten off of Link and was floating in front of the pair. "Besides, aren't you two forgetting something?" She teased. Midna spun around, looked like Colin for a moment and then Ilia. "You still want to find them right? If so, little Midna will be happy to help you." Midna taunted, still looking like Ilia. "You might want to think it over so I'll take you all to where these two first transformed." Before anyone could object they were dissolving into black particles and Midna followed.


End file.
